For the Heart
by naminesoraluv
Summary: Everybody knows what betrayal feels like one way or the other... Kuwabara Kazuma knows... he knows FAR to well. He and Botan have been betrayed by their friends so now it's time to choose a path,only thing is what path CAN they choose?


I do not own YYH or anything related to it just this fanfic ok? Sometime ago I read a fanfiction where Yukina got together with Kurama and the rest of the gang and I kinda used the same concept but with different results.

Chapter 1: The Painful Truth

It was the day I came back from a mission from Makai, and boy was I sore. The sun gave me some relief, after being in the cold for so long. Who knew Makai could have winter! Anyways Botan & I were relaxing in the park after we arrived from that 2 months + long mission, we had to hunt down some B-class youkai who had been terrorizing a small village by the borders of Makai. I yawned loudly sprawling my arms out on the grass enjoying the scenic views of the lake. Un-fortunately that peace was interrupted by my blue headed counter part.

"Say Kuwabara, what are you going to do when we meet up with the gang? Give Yukina some sugar, if you know what I mean." She said playfully nudging me in the sides, as my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"O-Of Course! What about you and Kurama? Are you going to get it own tonight?" I said gleefully as she turned as red as foxy boy's hair. Before I knew it I had a large bump on my head and I was on the floor with spirals in my eyes.

"Pervert! You shouldn't ask a lady **that,** didn't your mother teach you manners?"

I immediately became quiet. My once cheerful goofy grin was replaced by a depressed face.

"My mother… died in a car crash along with my baby sister Mia... I was seven at the time and Shizuru was eleven, I didn't always have this face you know… I went through a surgery that changed my face completely. I used to be so cute too, now look at me."

Botan's angry face disappeared and was replaced by a look of sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, that was so in-considerate of me…" I smiled sadly

"That's ok, you didn't know." She gave me a comforting hug and then asked

"Was your mother a very kind person?"

"Yeah, the kindest person I ever knew, she was so beautiful, with fiery red orange hair shocking hazel eyes, and a personality that would make even queens jealous. She was always the centre of attention, everybody loved her, especially my father. Shizuru was always by Mom's side helping out in whatever way she could, she always tried to please Mom in whatever way she could even though Mom was just happy to have her alive and well. I was a bit of a Mama's boy, I guess, maybe that was because I was the only boy and the middle child

Botan went up to me and patted me on the back soothingly, and handed me a handkerchief, I was crying without even knowing it. Ugh I hate crying, I feel so helpless, like I did back then. I felt really sleepy for some reason, maybe it was because I was crying * Yawn* I don't know nor do I care, all I know is that I need some shut eye. I drifted off to sleep in less than five minutes.

An hour later.

I awakened abruptly out of a very nice dream by my blue headed friend, I turned around annoyed "Do you know I was dreaming about marrying my Yukina when you suddenly woke me up?" She rolled her eyes

"Oh please, do you know what's better than dreaming about Yukina?" I shrugged, she took my head and turned it to the left and I saw the most beautiful thing I EVER laid eyes on

"Yeah, it's Yukina and the rest of the gang along with Kurama" she said in a loved filled sigh. And sure enough my girlfriend was wearing a mini skirt & a pink halter top which looked REALLY sexy on her. I blushed severely and almost ran up to them when Botan held me back. I looked at her annoyed when she told me that we shouldn't disturb them.

"Why? We haven't seen or spoken to them in over 2 months, we should go and speak to them."

"No, I have a better idea, I called Hinageisha and she told me that they were going to be meeting at Genkai's temple tonight at 7: 00, how about we surprise them? Let them think we're dead and then pop out of know where, I would love to see the look on their faces when they see us."

"Yeah, they might jump out of their skin." I said snickering "But wait wouldn't Koenma know we are here?"

No I haven't reported to him yet, so its fool proof, this will be the best night EVER."

"I hope so! This will be the best birthday I ever had if things work out the way we want it to." She looked shocked and went and gave me a big hug.

"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday I completely forget! How old are you now?"

"Thanks, I'm 19 now, let's get going then, there are a few thing I want to buy for later." She nodded

"Right, we can chill out at your apartment for a while after all it's only five o'clock.

So we made our way out, not realizing the drama that was about to unfold that night.

At Kuwabara's apartment

I sighed tiredly as I finally made my way up the never ending stairs, whew, you'd think that as an apartment with 15 floors they would at least have an elevator. I was on the 7th floor which was quite lovely actually, it was quiet very quiet. I would actually say I am fortunate, the upper floors are where the partiers lie, and the lower floor is where miserable couples stay. I opened the door to my apartment, and smiled as my kitty Eikicihi ran up to me mewing, rubbing and purring against my legs. I picked my cat up and asked

"Did you be good while Daddy was away?" She meowed. I grinned goofily and petted her and put her back down. Botan also petted her and went inside with two of my grocery bags and put them down on the counter in the kitchen. After that she went and stretched out on the couch and put on the television, I decided to make both her and me a sandwich.

"Tuna or Cheese?" I called out fixing the sandwiches

"Tuna please, um could you cut the crust off of mine please? I hate crusts of bread."

"Sure, White or wheat? I am making some juice now"

"Wheat please, white doesn't really suit my tastes."

"Butter or Mayo, should I spread a lot or not?" I called out again.

"Mayo, I can't eat my sandwich with any thing else and a lot please."

"Ok last question, Passion Fruit juice or Grape juice?"

"Passion Fruit please, I don't love grape more than the Fruit of Passion." I rolled my eyes and walked up to her and gave her sandwich and juice. I preferred cheese but I agreed with her choice of juice. An interesting anime called Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro was showing, the main character sure has one crappy life putting up with that monster Neuro (a/n: I LOVE that anime it's hilarious!!XD), for some strange reason my thoughts traveled to my older sister when we were younger.

Before we knew it was ten to seven and we were heading out the door, I smiled as thoughts traveled to Yukina; I took out the diamond engagement ring I had bought earlier in the year, as it shimmered in the moonlight. Botan looked at me and smiled

"So tonight's the night huh? It's about time you proposed to her, I mean honestly." Botan was the one who helped me pick out the ring, Yusuke may be my best friend but he would have chatted out my plans so he was out of the question, same thing goes for sis. Kurama, well… he's a good pal of mine, but no, besides he been very busy lately. As for Hiei, well that shrimp and I aren't the best of friends so no; I mean we get along very well now, still just no. Keiko would tell Yukina straight out so again she's out of the question. Botan and I are best of friends after all she was one of the first people I knew and liked, and besides I knew she wouldn't, no, she COULDN'T tell after all I knew a secret of hers that was very embarrassing.

Flashback (normal pov)

_Kuwabara had just finished brushing his teeth and was about to go to sleep when suddenly a frantic Botan came bursting through the doors. He raised his eyebrows quizzically "What's up Botan someone's chasing you or something?" She shook her head and turned around, as she did that he noticed that her face was cherry red and also her nose was bleeding. Concerned, he ran to her and helped her to the couch and handed her a tissue to wipe off the blood._

"_What in the world happened? Your nose is bleeding a river unto your shirt. Did someone punch you or something? If so Yusuke, me and Kurama could beat them up for you as long as it isn't a girl. At the mention of Kurama's name her nose started bleeding even more. _

"_Whoa! Jeez what did he do to you, flash you or something?" She shook her head _

"_No it's not his fault, it's mine you see this is what happened and he didn't flash me…intentionally anyways...  
_

"_I was bored so I decided to visit him. When I got there Mrs. Minamino told me that he was upstairs in his room. So I ran up stairs to see if he wanted to go to a movie or something. Mrs. Minamino forgot to tell me one important detail… I walked into his bedroom and would you believe it? He just came out of the bathroom and was dripping wet and… n-n-naked!! I saw EVERYTHING, every single detail on his body, to his smooth silk like physique, to the forbidden places, I saw it. He didn't even notice I was there! I didn't give him time to though, even though I was staring for a, ahem, while." Kuwabara shook his head_

"_And you girls call us guys perverted? Speak for yourself! I bet the fox was just teasing you anyways." Next thing he knew there was a large bump on his head and a fuming deity walking out his door._

End

We were outside in the ally when I heard a baby crying and being picked on by some kids. I knew who these kids were, they belonged to the family on the eighth floor, and I guess you could call them trouble makers. I sighed and walked up to part them.

"Alright boys, leave her alone. Can't you see she's just a baby, so why not just go?" They turned and look at me and said

"Leave us alone jerk face, what? You want to take us on?" The older boy said threatening. I rolled my eyes at his threats, it's a pity I wasn't allowed to send kids to Makai or a lot of snot nosed brats like him would be gone a LONG time ago. Botan walked between thinking I was probably I was going to beat the sense into him.

"Alright you two, stop it, no fighting! Can't we all just get along? Now if you could kindly leave the little girl alo-"

"No body was talking to you hag!" The younger child screamed. Botan then became very silent. Uh-oh I saw enough to know that this meant that he just made a terrible mistake. Unfortunately the older kid joined in with his younger brother which made matters worse

"Yeah! You should go back to the nursing home, maybe they'll give you some anti-aging cream to put on those wrinkles." It was like in slow motion, Botan walked over to the with flames in her eyes, and before I knew what happened the two boys had both cried out. The older boy had blood coming out of his nose and the younger child cheeks had slap marks on both sides of his face. Then they ran away crying and screaming Mommy. I snickered silently at their faces and went to check on the crying little girl. As I reached out to wipe off the dirt on her face she cooed as I used the handkerchief Shizuru gave me back in the spring; well I guess it served a purpose after all. Botan, who had finally calmed down went over to check on the little baby. Botan giggled as she held onto her finger. The baby was probably no more than five months, I inspected the basket the baby was in and found a letter.

"What does it say?" Botan asked hurriedly holding the baby who giggled

"It says, dear Sir or Madame, if you are reading this letter please take care of this baby. I am to poor to take care of anyone other than myself; I pray that you give her the life I cannot provide, her name is Aria and she is four months old. Please take care of her"

The smiles slid off our faces at this. I felt really bad now then an idea hit me, my Aunt Yoko and Uncle Ren don't have any kids and they always wanted one so why don't I give them this baby? I had a lot of experience looking after relatives kids so why not? I told Botan I would be back and ran inside my bedroom and called Auntie and Uncle. They were more than thrilled with the idea and were coming to collect her in three days time. When I came back out Botan looked worried

"What are we going to do Kuwabara? I don't have much experience with babies other than Koenma and he's not a real one!"

"Don't worry, I have relatives who are childless and always wanted to adopt, I gave them a call and they were more than thrilled, they said that they would adopt her, I have some experience with babies so I'll take care of her until they can collect the baby." Her face lit up

"This is great! Isn't that right Aria?" The baby giggled in response.

I looked at the time on my watch, it was minutes to eight. Oh crap! I completely forgot about Yukina and everyone else, some boyfriend I am!

"What's the matter Kuwabara? Is there something wrong?" I nodded showing her my watch and her eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Oh no it's that time?! We really need to go." Botan opened the portal behind the apartment.

"Let's hurry, they'll probably be over soon." She nodded and ran into the portal with me.

At Genkai's

Whew! We made it; I hope everyone is still there. Aria was sleeping, which was good and Botan was holding her, she and I made our way up the hill which was very tiring, Genkai sure knows how to ware people out. As we FINALLY made it up those one hundred and something steps I heard Yusuke's loud voice laughing at something and for once it was a re-assuring sound. Botan and I quickly ran towards the entrance to Genkai's temple when we were stopped when we heard Yusuke say something that shocked me

"Ah man, it's good to know that the oaf and the Baka deity is dead isn't it?'

What…? Dead!?

"Yusuke, for once in all my life, I actually agree with you, I HATED that B****" Keiko said giggling as Yusuke kissed her. Botan gasped

Keiko? What….?

" I must admit Botan was always my most hated ferry girl, I mean she messes EVERYTHING up. If it wasn't for my dad liking her I would have already sent her to the dungeons by now."

Koenma? What the he-

"I know the feeling my idiot of a brother is the same way, why did he survive when our mother died? I will never forget the pain I suffered because of him."

Shizuru? I thought you forgave me…

"Hn. That miserable oaf needs to stop stalking my sister; can't he tell that she is in love with Kurama and him her?"

Hiei you little bastard, what do you mean?! There is no way Yukina would ever-

Yusuke smirked "Yeah after all, they have sex with each other all the time including right now."

WHAT???! Yusuke!!! Stop lying already!

Botan's face was steaming with tears right now and honestly mines too. I ran to where Yukina's room with Botan. And what I saw made me scream inside. There was the fox on top of my girlfriend naked and she was also naked and they were moving tog-g-g. I couldn't take anymore and neither could Botan who ran down the stairs sobbing hysterically. I felt intense anger soaring through me and I stormed towards the entrance to the fools who was still talking about us when Genkai came outside with a look of shock and sadness.  
" So you heard I presume." She said solemnly I only nodded my anger was radiating in the atmosphere and towards the fools inside.

" I was the only one who noticed your aura, I never seen you this angry before, Kuwabara come with me, we must talk." As she led me out I noticed that Yukina came out with the fox both of their faces were red and they were breathing hard. I looked at her with deep sadness and grief. I was still extremely shocked at what I heard, but at least Genkai was said nothing. She led me down the stairs to where Botan was, she was still crying hard and holding Aria who stayed asleep even with all the noise she was making. Botan sniffed and wiped her face as we came nearer.

"G-Genkai, w-why? Why a-are t-t-they doing this to us?!" Genkai rubbed her back as she burst out crying again

"Bad things always happen to good people, my dear. The world is a harsh and cruel place full of deceitful liars, trust me I know." Her old face held sadness on it.

"Kuwabara and Botan, listen to this old woman's voice now." We turned to look at her.

"No matter the pain you feel there is always hope, even if you feel like you are sinking in the darkness, remember there is a way to get to the light. If you can find that light, no matter how small it is, you will always be saved."

"Oh by the way, who's the kid?" she said pointing to Aria with a raised eyebrow. I smiled and patted her head

"She's my daughter." Genkai's eyes went wide open

"WHAT?!" I laughed and told her about the fact that she was my relative's child *well soon to be anyway*.

A look of relief washed over her face, "Whew, you scared me for a moment-"

"Hey Genkai! Where are you?!" Yusuke said shouting from all the way up the stairs. She sighed

"I better get going; those fools will come looking for me soon, oh and come visit me tomorrow I have something else to tell you" I nodded and thanked her for everything as she walked up the stairs. Botan opened the portal and we went in and went straight to my apartment. As I opened the door Eikichi came running up to me purring. I smiled and petted her and went into the kitchen to fix her something to eat. After feeding my hungry cat I put Aria on the sofa while I got out some things Shizuru and I had when we were babies. Let's see now, booties, bottles, baby clothes, baby toys, baby carrier, strollers, crib. Check, baby formula, ch- Wait a minute, I don't have any. I slapped my forehead and put back on my shoes, and got my jacket. Botan looked at me quizzically

"Where are you going?"

"To buy some baby formula, can you stay here with her while I go to the store?"

"Sure!" I thanked her and ran out side.

At the store

The store attendant was a big help in helping me pick out baby formula, man these people are good. Let's see, I think I have everything, well time to go to the cashier. As I passed I heard two very familiar voices, as I turned my head to see who they were and to my ultimate horror it was Yusuke and Keiko.

"_What are they doing here? Shouldn't they be with Genkai?" Argh! I'm getting vex all over again! You evil demons, should just burn in Hell." _I waited a while after they left and cashed my things and ran out the building to my apartment as fast as I could. When I got there Botan was watching TV while the baby was in the crib sleeping. She looked up as the door opened

"Hey you are back! Did you get the stuff for the baby?" I nodded and handed her the bags, and she went in the kitchen and took one of the bottles out of steaming hot water and made the baby food. I walked over to the crib and kissed Aria who started fussing.

"Shhh, baby it's food time.

"Here Botan, take her." I said handing her over to Botan who just finished taking the food out of the fridge

"Alright, hi baby are you ready to eat?" She ate all of the food quickly and then went back to sleep.

"Well, Babies sure sleep a lot, don't they?" Botan asked smiling as she put Aria down in her crib. I nodded and went into deep thought, my chest started to hurt as I remembered earlier events. Botan must have noticed because she looked at me with a sad look

"You're thinking about them aren't you?" I nodded my mouth shut tight, as if I was afraid to say something I shouldn't. I felt the tears streaming down my face again, ugh how weak, how pitiful. Botan sighed as her tears started to fall again

"Oh great now you made me cry again! I don't care about them any more!" She said frustrated as she broke down crying. I kept having flash back about tonight's events that eventually I got a head ache, it became so severe that I passed out. Really and truly I felt like this was just the beginning of my silent torture as well as my resolve. The road a head may be a dark one, but... Isn't there always light to at the end of each tunnel?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 1. Dun Dun DUN!!! So how did you like it? Read and review, if you would. Peferabley if you did, lol. I hope it didn't come out to much like the story I mentioned before.


End file.
